the rise of a hunter
by Godless Writer 01
Summary: from being resurrected to being the slayer of dark gods. this is my legend
1. Chapter 1

my greetings guardians, i am godless writer 01, hunter, part time bounty hunter for the late queen of the reef, and a general bad-ass, as you have clicked onto this this story  
you must be interested in my legend?. well then go and grab your popcorn and soda cuz this is gonna be one helluva ride, 

**location: earth, old Russia  
**

 **date: 3600 AD**

 **time: 6 AM**

the winds howled endlessly over the ancient rusted corpses of what where once cars, snow littered the ground in droves and skeletons laid around everywhere, but life was not vacant in this grave yard. a small lone spherical machine hovered around to and fro seemingly looking for something or someone, as it flew around it mad strange electronic pinging noises much like that of a submarine, it was also scanning the skeletons only to leave with a disgruntled sound. as it scanned one of the skeletons it noticed it had what seemed to be a gunshot wound in its head. ''ouch'' the machine muttered in an electronic voice.

little did the strange contraption know was that it was being watched by something, something sinister, the creature had a sniper rifle in two of it's four hands, zooming in on the machine the alien immediately knew it was a 'ghost' as the humans called them, a sentient machine capable of resurrecting the dead and also hacking into even the most strongest of mainframes. the alien growled and stood up turning to his left and his right he could see two more aliens standing behind him, '' _aksga har chicuook lenga sam ghost''_ the creature said to his comrades, they began running towards the ghost, the largest of them all gave an ear piercing roar that shattered the silence.

the ghost immediately turned to the sound of the roar, panicking it sped up it's search until finally it go a positive ping ''can it be?'' it said in awe, it outer shell suddenly popped of his central orb and started to circle his body ''there you are!'' before suddenly closing his shell and sending a small blue wave to the remains of a strange humanoid machine. 

hey guys godless writer here and thanks for reading my new story, as you can see this will be a story that will span all the missions and DLCS. anyways thanks for reading and see you in the next chapter TALLY-HO!


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys sorry for the long wait i actually forgot about this due to me getting to caught up in the taken king and the new raid XD, just so you know 99% of this story is going to be in my POV from now on. anyways, on with the story!**

 **nuke-66's pov**

darkness. that's all i can see, all i can hear and all that i can breath. i try to move my joints but to no avail I'm held fast by some unseen force, i try to move my sensory motors around to get my bearings and my head moves an inch at a time, very slowly i swivel my head around to see anything but no...it's just pure cold darkness. after what feels like hours i finally see something of interest, a strange mote of light no bigger than the palm of my hand. i reach out and clasp the orb in my fingers, to my surprise it has warmth. at a time like this i could get used to anything i could get. the orb began vibrating with little light waves rolling over my hand and up my body, when the light wave got to my eyes i blacked out even though i couldn't exactly tell if i had due to my surroundings.

''guardian'' i blinked my eyes trying to get rid of the bleariness that covered them. ''eyes up guardian''. i blinked one last time before looking up, i beheld what appeared to be a floating machine with a singular eye in its center. the machine spoke ''it worked!'' it exclaimed ''you're alive!'' it spoke again ''you have no idea how long i have been looking for you... I'm a ghost, actually now I'm your ghost and well..well you've been dead a long time so your going to see a lot of things you won't understand''.

i cracked my stiff and sore fingers. looking around i could see hundreds of old and rusted cars, weathered away for god knows how long. suddenly a bone chilling shriek filled the silence. i looked around in panic, scared for my life. ghost turned around in alarm ''this is fallen territory, we aren't safe here, I've got to get you to the city'' turning back towards me he muttered ''hold still''

ghost suddenly disappeared , i looked around in confusion. ''don't worry I'm still with you'' the words came from what felt like inside my mind. ''you have to get inside the wall. go!'' i stumbled forward towards the huge concrete construct in front of me, spotting a door i ran towards it.

never did i think that entering that door would start me on an adventure of a lifetime.


End file.
